Linked lists can be used to implement first-in first-out (FIFO) queues to manage data packet traffic. For example, per-queue lists can be used to track output packet queues sharing a pool of paging buffer memories. The throughputs of such systems are limited by the used memories read operations per second, read latency and write operations per second. To increase throughputs, the linked list can be implemented across multiple banks of memory, however management of the linked list across the multiple memory banks can be challenging.